


tie me down

by LizzyBizzy



Series: tie the knot [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBizzy/pseuds/LizzyBizzy
Summary: Just a soft moment between them.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: tie the knot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549921
Kudos: 29





	tie me down

> _[Come scream into the void with me ](https://linktr.ee/lizzybizzyo) _


End file.
